History of Elementum-Nui (WfE)
A comprehensive background of the WfE world. The Great Beings Experiment Elementum-Nui was one of the first islands created by the Great-Beings, and had all six major elements equally present. Six small cities were created, and some of the very first matoran were placed their within the Mata-Nui robot. Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Stone, and Ice. However, as others were created, more were added. Matoran of Plasma moved with fire, those of Lightning with those of fire, those of Plant Life along with air, those of Magnetism along with earth, those of Gravity along with stone, and those of Sonics along with ice. Matoran of Iron were put to a very special task, however. All of them, along with many of the others, crafted the Lunctus Castrum, two large cities under the names Summito Castrum and Summus Castrum. Eventually, the two cities thrived, and the Great Beings added one last thing before they left, three large temples built in their honor, cared for by the most trained matoran and toa of the land, called in modern days The Templum Tutera, or Temple Guardians. Elemental energy was strong on the island, and all could use their own element, leaving matoran no different then toa in anything but size. The elemental energy also supported the power of the toa, keeping it from never being lost, but also keeping it from being over used. Only the death of a toa would mean the creation of another would be close at hand. When Mata-Nui took off, three large generators powered in the temples. For the true purpose of these was not to revere the Great Beings, it was to provide a large amount of power to Mata-Nui in its special location. At the farthest southern portion of the middle area was a cavern, leading underground, to a great hole where a dock is located and a large number of ships. Looking off, Elementum-Nui is in the distance. Shattering of the Island Eventually, the island began to fall apart. Tribes began to argue, and eventually, all tribes were separated. The only trade on the entire island was between Summito and Summus, and communication or transport was nearly impossible unless walking was presented. There was no Makuta who was in charge of the land, and whenever Brotherhood spies would view the place, they saw only threats. Xian Emissaries once arrived on the island to trade with Lunctus Castrum, but the results were very limited. However, weapons did end up passing, as their was a rare metal that existed on the island, able to be found in most of its central regions, a metal called Elementarum. The metal, created from at least six different elements empowered into protosteel and hardened in one of the planes outside that of the matoran. And only Elementum-Nui held it. Eventually, their arrival location, Desparatus Prodigium, became a large port, and the local embassy in the far north where friendly mining operations were performed swelled to be enormous. Deals were made. In return for weapons of ingenuity beyond what they had ever seen, the matoran and toa of the island traded a material so powerful it had the potential to change the universes fate. But this was not how fate intended to let the future flow. A warlord named Aktranm came across the Protodermis Seas, and eventually arrived on the shores of Elementum island, intent on conquering it. A skakdi empowered enough to fully control his natural element of flame, leading a small force of one thousand, he intent on conquering the island and using it as a base to take over Zakaz. The inhabitants fought back fiercely, and destroyed many of the invaders, forcing the rest to retreat into a small camp isolated in the forests called Invidia. However, the time that the battle raged allow a number of spies to sneak in from the Brotherhood of Makuta and set up a small fort in the western forested regions. The Brotherhood led an assault on the island in the name of Makuta Teridax. They conquered and destroyed Templum Meridianus, obliterating the power source at the location. The result was disastrous, and the lights above went out, plunging the area into darkness…. Alone in the Darkness The dark was cold, and dangerous. Wild Rahi were captured and experimented on. The creatures grew large and powerful, populating the island. Less restraining energy caused an eruption in the islands central point, creating a large volcano named Mount Incendia, off of the tribe which chose to make their home there. No trade could be performed. Fires were all that provided light and warmth. But they dimmed as darkness came. The Brotherhood made assaults daily, but after the first fell, the other two Templums, Superus and Redactum, were only strengthened in their resolve. Thousands of years past in the dark, cold and alone. Then, a great earthquake struck, the Great Cataclysm, and caused a large change to the island. The area around the Stone City, Calx, and Templum Superus were churned, and transformed into sand, creating deserts in place of the grasslands their before, and large canyons covered these regions. The frozen north shook apart, and huge mountains formed, separating the Xian Embassy from all others on the island. Eventually, it ended. However, the results did destroy the brotherhood fort, and killed all in Templum Meridianus. The Templum Tutera wasted no time in taking back the Templum from the remainder, and reactivating the power source, and causing the link between the three Templum to reestablish. Light shined again, to reveal the changed island. The years that had gone by alone separated the peoples of the island. Now, looking into the light for the first time in years, the inhabitants see the island as their new home. Awakening/The Island Reborn For the years covered in darkness, there were many who lost their life force due to the waning life energy of the region. They dropped to the ground, dead, unable to exist. Some walked around, called sleepers. However, the island was fully reawakened as the Templum Meridianus was restored. Plants that had died flourished, dormant Rahi came out of slumber. The island was reborn again in light and warmth. But some things were not for the better. The tribes, now having spent so long separated, have begun to attack each other. The Castrums are now left alone as united, and stand as the only points of civilization on the island. Daily raids come from the Skakdi tribes. The Vortixx of Xia struggle to pass through the harsh northern mountains for trade with Summus Castrum, battling the tribes as they do so. Rumors persist of the brotherhood rising again. The Brotherhood, thought dead, are returning to a new light. For the Makuta known as Lord Caliga, most powerful of those who came to the island, has created a deadly plague that transforms those who catch it into things that barely resemble what they once were. The tribes of the island compete with each other to try to find the cure to the plague, in hopes they might bring back those who were lost from it back. But Rahkshi constantly thwart them at every turn. However, the question at the moment is…. Who will get the cure first? Take up your arms, don the armor worn by the ancients, and ready yourselves for what prepares to destroy a divided island! For this is…. THE WAR OF ELEMENTUM NUI! Category:War for Elementum-Nui